Escaping Fate
by AllAloneAtTheDisco
Summary: Losing Umbrella was losing everything, and Albert Wesker wants it back. Without the money or power to reestablish Umbrella, Wesker must take desperate measures to get what he wants. Having a highly skilled agent, Ada Wong, by his side, he finds a way kidn
1. Babysitting

Disclaimer: **i do not own resident evil**

Title: **Escaping Fate**

Rating: **T**

Summary: **Losing Umbrella was losing everything, and Albert Wesker wants it back. Without the money or power to reestablish Umbrella, Wesker must take desperate measures to get what he wants. Having a highly skilled agent, Ada Wong, by his side, he finds a way; kidnap the president's daughter for ransom.**

Chapter One: **Babysitting**

------------------------

Ashley Graham stared at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and a light pink halter top with matching pink sandals. She put on her white gold necklace that her father got her for her birthday.

_I guess I'm ready..._

Ashley got up from her vanity and headed out of her room. Standing outside her room was her father and Leon, her special service agent. She felt like turning around and going straight back into her room, where she could be alone, but then she'd have to miss her date.

"That's quite the wardrobe choice Ashley," the President said, feeling uncomfortable with the outfit she picked out.

"Daddy, it's summer," Ashley responded. "Plus I want to look nice for my date."

"Just be careful and stay with Mr. Kennedy," President Graham told her. "Okay Ashley?"

"Yeah sure Dad, can I go now?" Ashley whined, crossing her arms.

Leon smirked, wondering how he got this babysitting job to begin with. Ashley turned away from them and headed down the grand staircase that led to the main hall.

The President looked at Leon, "Remember Leon, if he tried to touch her the date's over."

"As always sir," Leon smiled, patting the President on the shoulder.

Leon had become close with the President and his family, but Ashley had always kept her distance from him. She rarely spoke to him since they returned from Spain. Which was ironic since Leon was always with her, watching her and protecting her.

The President led the way down the stairs where Ashley was waiting. She stood by the front door inpatiently.

"Have fun!" The President called as Leon opened the door for Ashley. Leon gave the President a quick nod and headed outside with his daughter.

Ashley walked in front of Leon towards his car. He took out his keys and pressed the button to unluck his '06 black Toyota Rav4. Ashley opened the back door and climbed behind the driver's seat. Leon opened his door and got inside.

Leon started the car and put his seatbelt on, "What's the address?"

"Twelve Plennet Avenue." Ashley replied, looking out her window.

Leon hit the address into the navigation system and drove off.

"Take your next right." the computerized voice demanded.

Leon followed the directions for about ten minutes before they finally got to the kid's house.

"Destination reached."

"Thank you Miss Rav." Leon said, hitting the power switch.

After a few minutes of the two sitting in blunt silence, the back door of the SUV opened and Ashley's date got inside.

"Hey Kyle," Ashley greeted him, smiling.

"How are you Ash?" Kyle asked, handing her a boquet of red roses.

"Aw, thank you..." Ashley blushed. "I love roses."

Kyle looked at Leon and held his hand out, "Hi I'm Kyle."

"You don't have to do that," Ashley said, grabbing Kyle's hand and holding it. "He's just the body guard."

Leon put the car in drive and pulled away from Kyle's house.

"So your dad's actually letting you go to a college party?" Kyle asked Ashley, trying not to sound obnoxious. "I mean I know he's been worried since...you know."

"Yes," Ashley responded, her tone becoming sarcastic. "As long as I have my babysitter."

Kyle looked at Leon who was watching the road contently, as if he had ear plugs in and couldn't hear them. But he could. And they both knew that.

"So he's just gonna stand there and watch you the whole time?" Kyle asked, looking back towards Ashley.

"It's okay we'll forget he's there," Ashley replied. "That's the price you pay to date the President daughter I guess."

"I'd pay anything," Kyle said, softly into her ear. "You look beautiful..."

Leon pulled aggressively to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes, causing Kyle to jerk forward in his seat.

"Damn!" Kyle said, sitting back up.

He looked for the driver who was already outside and opening the door for Ashley. Kyle opened his own door and stepped out into the cool night air. Ashley shot Leon a bitter glance as she hurried past him to catch up with Kyle.

Leon followed Ashley and Kyle up the long pathway, heading towards the front door of the house. The house was huge, belonged to one of Ashley's rich girl friends. The music was blaring and Leon could smell alcohol and smoke as they walked inside.

He followed Ashley as she made her way through the crowd of people, saying hi to the ones she knew. Leon felt many eyes on him. But he wasn't dressed to look undercover anyway, wearing a tactical vest and holstering a gun.

Ashley glanced at Leon, who was still watching her. She pointed at the bathroom door. Leon nodded.

"I'll be right back," Ashley shouted to Kyle, hoping he could hear her over the music.

Kyle gave her a thumbs up. Ashley turned and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Good plan Lyndsie," Ashley said, seeing her friend peeking from behind the shower curtain. "But we can't be too long."

Lyndsie stumbled out of the tub and Ashley grabbed her, "Someone's cut off."

The girls both laughed as Lyndie found her balance again. Ashley picked up the bottle of Bacardi Razz that was sitting by the sink. She put the bottle to her lips and drank a good long sip.

"Save some for me," Lyndie said, her words a slur.

"I think you've had enough," Ashley responded, raising the bottle again.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug..." Lyndsie started chanting.

Ashley chugged the bottle for as long as she could stand. She coughed loudly as she put the bottle back down, "Shit!"

Lyndsie laughed again until they heard a knock on the door.

"Ash you still in there?" it was Kyle.

Lyndie waved Ashley towards the door as she climbed back into the tub. Ashley opened the bathroom door and walked out.

"There you are," Kyle smiled, grabbing her hand. "Let's go in the living room, everyone's dancing."

"Okay!" Ashley said, leading the way past Leon and into the living room.

Leon followed her again and watched her from the threshold. She didn't disappear too far into the crown and he could still see her.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck and began dancing with him to the techno song that was playing. Kyle pulled Ashley against his body as they danced. He slowly slid his hand down her hip until he touched her leg.

"Alright let's go," Leon was suddenly beside Ashley. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside.

"Errrr!" Ashley yanked her arm away. "Why do you always always always have to do that!"

"President's orders," Leon replied, reaching towards her again. "Now let's go."

Ashley backed away quickly, stumbling backwards and losing her balance. She fell onto the ground and started laughing.

"Are you drunk?" Leon asked, crouching down beside her.

"Your cute," Ashley said, reaching for his face. Her smile faded abruptly and she rolled onto her side and vomited beside Leon. She rolled onto her back again and moaned tiredly.

Leon put his arms under her and picked her up. Ashley didn't say another word as Leon carried her to his car. He unlocked the passenger side door and opened it. Leon placed Ashley in the seat and buckled her in. After shutting her door, he walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. Leon started the car and drove off.

------------------------

Leon drove towards the White House, recurrently looking over at Ashley. She was sleeping peacefully. Leon noticed that his gas tank was running low, so he pulled into the nearing gas station. Leon got out of his car and walked into the small convenient store to pay the cashier.

"Thirty regular on pump eight," Leon said, handing the clerk his credit card. He peered outside at his SUV, convinced that he saw movement by it.

"Poomp eat?" the clerk asked with a heavy accent.

"Huh?" Leon asked, looking at the clerk.

"Puump eight, sir?"

"Yeah, yeah." Leon looked outside again, feeling slightly paranoid.

"Sometin wrun sir?"

Leon forced a smile as he signed the credit slip and handed it back to the store clerk. After he handed Leon his card back he rushed outside. Leon walked quickly over to his car. He rounded over to the passenger side, looking inside the car. He felt a strong pang in his chest as he stood there, frozen, staring at the empty seat and the opened door.

Ashley was gone.

------------------------


	2. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: **i do not own resident evil**

Title: **Escaping Fate**

Rating: **T**

Summary: **Losing Umbrella was losing everything, and Albert Wesker wants it back. Without the money or power to reestablish Umbrella, Wesker must take desperate measures to get what he wants. Having a highly skilled agent, Ada Wong, by his side, he finds a way; kidnap the president's daughter for ransom.**

Chapter Two: **Where Am I?**

----------------------

Ashley slowly opened her eyes. It took her a moment to focus on the room she was in. She was lying on a king size bed in a large room. The room was fully furnished, having a bureau, dresser, desk, bookshelf, leather chair and night tables. To her left there was a large window, almost stretching across the entire wall. The curtains were closed but Ashley could see seeps of sunlight creeping through.

She suddenly realized that she had no idea where she was or how she got there. The last thing she remembered was...throwing up in front of Leon.

_Ew._

Ashley got up from the bed and walked over to the window, pushing the red curtain aside. She squinted from the brightness of the sun, but could see sand, palm trees and bright blue water. _I don't remember planning a vacation..._

Ashley opened the curtains, bringing bright sunlight into the room. She walked away from the window and approached the closet, sliding the door opened. There was a bunch of clothing in there, clothes that she'd actually wear. Ashley checked the size on one of the pairs of jeans. _Hmm, they're my size. This is getting creepy._

Ashley glanced around the room, looking for any explanation, any at all. She wondered if she was in danger, if she'd been kidnapped again. She almost dismissed that thought until the bedroom door opened slowly. She stared at the door, waiting for the intruder to come inside. Suddenly a man stepped into veiw. His appearance was intimidating; he wore all black with dark sunglasses to match. The man grinned when he saw Ashley.

"You're finally awake," he said, closing the door behind him. "And I was beginning to worry."

Ashley kept her eyes on him as he walked towards her. She stood her ground, trying not to look like a total wuss. After she was kidnapped the first time, her father had enrolled her in self defense classes. She had actually learned a lot of good moves and techniques. But this man was much bigger than any of the girls she'd practiced on. And even if she did get away from him, how far would she get?

"Who are you?" Ashley demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"I apologize, how rude was I to not introduce myself," he replied, still smiling deviously. "My name is Albert Wesker."

Ashley was trying not to shake. She hadn't felt so afraid in a long time and suddenly remembered why, "Where's Leon!"

"I suppose your talking about Mr. Kennedy?" Wesker responded, his smile disappearing. "Well he's dead."

Ashley's mouth dropped, "No! Your lying!"

Wesker stared at her for a moment, allowing her heart to break for a few seconds. The pain on her face only brought him more joy. The pain of others, it had become an addiction of his.

"Your right, I'm lying." Wesker finally said, "But it _is_ only a matter of time you know."

Ashley glared at him, wondering how he could be so cruel. Finally she realized it, she wasn't in a place she wanted to be. This was no vacation.

"I know you have a lot of questions," Wesker said, touching her tense shoulder. "Ashley, when you were taken from Leon's car there was a note left in your place..."

Ashley pulled away from Wesker's touch, wanting nothing more than to test her new combat skills on him, but she also needed to hear this. She needed answers.

"It's simple really," Wesker continued, crossing his arms. "Leon comes here with your daddy's money and I'm happy again."

"You kidnapped me because you want money?" Ashley asked, wondering what could be so important. "Well fine, because you'll get your stupid money. Then can I go home!"

Wesker smirked again, "You see, I thought about that, but that's kind of a boring story for me."

"This isn't a story it's real life," Ashley said, in a bratty voice.

"Yeah well in real life Leon brings me my money," Wesker was becoming annoyed by her interuptions. "Then I kill him. Then I kill you. The end."

Ashley shook her head in disgust.

"Now please get dressed," Wesker said, in a friendlier voice. "Dinner's in an hour."

Ashley watched in shock as her kidnapper turned and walked away, leaving her alone once again. She looked at the floor, frowing. As brave as she acted in front of Wesker, she knew that's all it was, an act. She was scared to death, her mind whirling with fear and confusion. Ashley walked back to window, looking at the beach. How could such a beautiful place be so horrific? She didn't really want to find out...

------------------------

Leon waited impatiently as the helicopter took him towards the coordinates that were left on the note. He stared at the writing, trying to figure out why it looked so familiar.

_Leon,_

_Sorry for the inconvenience, but I need to borrow Ashley for some time. I_

_reassure you that she is in good hands._

_Please let the President know that she will be returned for the exchange_

_of one million dollars. If you'd kindly bring me the money to the coordinates_

_on the other side, she'll be handed over without further difficulties._

_Have a good day Mr. Kennedy, and please don't disappoint me..._

Leon crumpled the paper and tossed it to the floor, _Inconvenience my ass._

After punching and kicking his own car a few times, Leon had called the President and told him the bad news. To Leon's surprise, he wasn't fired on the spot. The President, as he attempted to stay calm, decided to have Leon do as the ransom note asked. Leon was also informed that another agent was being sent there as back up, a surprise visit for the jackasses who did this.

Leon knew that this wasn't his fault, there was nothing he could have done. But he couldn't help but feel responsible. Therefore, he was going to rescue Ashley or die trying.

Leon was alerted by the sound of gun fire and shattering glass. Suddenly the helicopter began to jerk sides way and then downward. Leon looked at the pilot who was slumped to the side, blood gushing from his head. He had been shot in the head! Leon climbed to his feet and grabbed the emergency parachute. But he was too late. The helicopter plunged down towards the island and crashed into the white sand.

Leon coughed heavily, feeling an intense pain in his right leg. He was surrounded by fire and smoke, making it difficult for him to breathe. Leon pushed the heavy piece of metal off his leg and crawled backwards until he was touching the sand. Leon heard something behind him and jumped to his feet. After spinning around he saw five men walking towards him. Besides the buldging muscles and protruding veins, the men seemed normal. Almost...until Leon noticed something about their eyes. They were completely black, no color or white, just black.

"That's him!" one of the men said.

Another one came forward, grabbing Leon by the throat with one large hand, "Sorry your stay had to be so short."

Leon struggled to breathe. He reached towards his knife with one hand and pulled it out, stabbing the man in the hand. The man threw Leon to the ground, screaming thunderously. Leon jumped to his feet, this time aiming his handgun at the giant guys. _Somebody took some massive steriods..._

Leon backed away, shooting at the men, hitting each one in the chest. None of them fell, they just kept coming towards him. Leon brought his gun up again, this time going for head shots. It took about three head shots to get one down. Leon was almost happy that he had four left when a dozen more came from behind the trees. _God damn it!_

"Gentlemen..." a female voice behind him called. Leon spun around to see Ada Wong walking towards them, her hand raised as if telling them to stop. "Please, is this how we treat guests around here? We haven't even received payment yet."

_Payment? _Leon stared at Ada, eyes wide. He knew he recognized the handwriting on the note. Ada had captured Ashley! Leon looked back at the men who were now walking away from him, disappearing into the trees. Leon turned around again to face Ada, studying her face, wondering what she wanted with Ashley.

"We meet again," Ada said, her voice as seductive as ever. She was wearing a red dress that cut off mid-thigh. The straps tied around her neck like a halter. "Do you have it?"

"I did," Leon replied impetuously. "Until someone shot down my helicopter and it burned to nothing."

"So you don't have the money," Ada replied, heedlessly. "This day is just getting worse for you."

"Where's Ashley!" Leon demanded, aiming his gun at her face.

"A gun? In close combat?" Ada asked, stepping towards him. "So unlike you."

"Killing you wasn't on my agenda either," Leon responded, cocking the gun. "But if you don't tell me where Ashley is-"

"-Maybe another time," Ada interupted, casually walking past him. "Just be careful. This island is no paradise."

Leon watched Ada walk away, fighting the urge to go after her. She obviously wasn't going to tell him where Ashley was. He had to do that on his own.

---------------------------


	3. Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer: **i do not own resident evil**

Title: **Escaping Fate**

Rating: **T**

Summary: **Losing Umbrella was losing everything, and Albert Wesker wants it back. Without the money or power to reestablish Umbrella, Wesker must take desperate measures to get what he wants. Having a highly skilled agent, Ada Wong, by his side, he finds a way; kidnap the president's daughter for ransom.**

Chapter Three: **Don't Leave Me**

A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys, and I will only write if you want me to. So let me know if I should )**

**P.S. Ada + Wesker? yep...**

----------------------

Ashley almost protested getting changed for dinner, but her shirt smelled like alcohol and she was starving. She grabbed the first pair of jeans she found and a yellow tank top. Lucky enough, there were black boots in the closet- her pink sandals weren't going to match this outfit. _I've been kidnapped, again, and I'm worried about matching? Wow, Ashley get with it!_

Ashley finished getting dressed and then walked over to the dresser. She grabbed the brush that was there and dragged it through her blonde hair. She set it down and looked over at the clock on the wall. She had ten minutes left before the so-called dinner.

_And instead of sitting in this room like a prisoner, I'm gonna go find out where the hell I am!_

Ashley walked over to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob, wondering if this was a bad idea. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she pushed the door open. The door led out to a long, empty hallway. The marble floor led straight ahead to a flight of stairs leading down and another hallway on the right. Ashley decided to try the stairs, her boots tapping on the hard marble. She walked down into the foyer and looked around. _This place is huge, I must be in a mansion. Yeah a mansion, on some island, with some freak who kidnapped me._

There were three doors that Ashley could see, the one closest to her, on her right, led outside. Ashley, deciding to stay inside for now, went through the door straight in front of her. She couldn't help but smile when she looked around, books everywhere from the floor to the ceiling. She loved to read and right now she was in the biggest library she'd ever seen.

Ashley felt her stomach growling and suddenly remembered dinner. She turned and walked out of the library, closing the door quietly behind her. Ashley headed for the third door, swinging it open in hopes to find the dining room, or at least the kitchen. It turned out to be the ballroom. And there was dozens of over-sized men gathered about, talking to themselves and grunting. Ashley jumped when one of them turned and looked at her with pitch black eyes.

"She's loose!" he screamed, alerting the rest of the men. "Master says kill her if she gets loose!"

They all began walking towards her, their muscle so thick that it almost tore through their flesh. They were only a few feet away now, but for some reason Ashley stood there, frozen. She closed her eyes as the men raised their fists. Suddenly Ashley felt somebody grabbed her around her waist and slam the ballroom door shut. She held onto the person, burying her head in his chest as she trembled with fear. When she finally looked up she saw that it was Wesker holding her.

"Taking a tour of the place are you," Wesker said as Ashley pulled away from him. "I guess I should've warned you about walking around alone here. It's not safe."

Ashley followed Wesker angrily as he began walking up the stairs, "They were gonna kill me!"

"They won't if you behave yourself." Ashley rolled her eyes at his response.

Wesker turned left when they reached the top of the stairs, leading Ashley to the dining room at the other end of the hall. Wesker opened the door and went inside, Ashley following right behind him. There was a long mahogany table with two chairs, one at each end.

"Good I won't have to sit near you," Ashley said, crossing her arms.

"Of course you can," Wesker replied, dragging a chair from one end of the table to the other. He sat down and gestured for her to join him.

Ashley hesitated, then moved towards the chair and sat down. She crossed her arms again and made sure to look in the opposite direction of Wesker.

"The waiter should be here momentarily..." Wesker said, shifting in his chair.

Ashley shot a quick look at him, "You have no money but you have waiters? And cooks? And a mansion on your own little tropical island?"

"Now I didn't say I have _no_ money," Wesker replied. "That would be preposterous. I just don't have the pocket change to reestablish Umbrella."

Ashley heard a door open and turned to see a waiter coming their way. He brought them two menus and two glasses of champagne.

"Maybe she should have a soda," Wesker said, taking his glass.

"Excuse you," Ashley responded, grabbing her glass off the tray. "But I am twenty one years old."

"Even so," Wesker opened his menu. "We both know how well you handle your liquor."

Finally becoming furious. After smashing the glass of champagne on the floor, Ashley stood up from her chair, "I'd rather starve than eat with you!"

Wesker watched Ashley storm away from him and out the door. He shook his head, hoping his men wouldn't kill her before he could.

Leon walked along the sandy beach of the mysterious, uncharted island. He figured he would circle the island before trudging through the forest where those men came from. The men who had impossibly large muscles and strength. Leon wasn't looking forward to seeing them again anytime soon.

Begging himself to change the subject, his mind focused on other things; where was Ashley? And why was Ada involved with her kidnapping?... His mind finally cleared when he noticed someone walking towards him in the distance. It was a woman, wearing a similar outfit as his. She was tall, thin and had long blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She looked like a model trying to promote combat gear.

Leon kept his eyes fixed on her as she approached. She finally stopped about five feet away from him, her lips curling into a small smile, "Kennedy, right?"

"Whose asking?" Leon replied, his bright blue eyes meeting her green ones.

"Parker," she answered, walking closer to him. "Talina Parker, U.S. Government Agent..."

"Glad your here," Leon said, looking towards the woods. "I needed backup."

"I heard your the best," Talina said, walking past him. "So if _you_ needed backup, it must be pretty bad."

"Where are you going?" Leon asked, turning around.

"I've been walking forever," Talina responded, spinning around and catching him off guard with her sensual gaze. "There's nothing back that way, believe me Leon."

"Okay," Leon nodded. "We'll go that way. I haven't been past the helicopter, well what's left of it..."

"I was thinking we should go through the trees," Talina suggested. "If there's anything here it'd most likely be beyond the forest area."

"Let's go then," Leon replied hesitantly, moving towards the center of the island.

Talina walked quickly past Leon, leading the way into the trees. Leon was right on her heels, his gloved hands grasping his handgun. They were moving steadily until suddenly they lost the ground beneath their feet, the sand sinking into the ground until they were falling in mid air. Seconds later Leon hit the hard ground, his head jerking backwards and slamming into the stone floor.

Talina was sure her eyes were open, but she couldn't see anything. She felt a warm body underneath hers. It was Leon. He had broken her fall, which was probably the only reason she was alive. Talina put her hand on Leon's chest; his breathing was very shallow, which scared her.

"Leon?" she whispered, afraid to speak in the muted place they'd landed. She reached for her penlight and turned it on. Talina shone the light on Leon's face, seeing the blood that trickled down the side of his cheek. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't smart if she stayed there for too long. They'd obviously fallen through a trap, and whoever set it up was probably coming to get them. She couldn't carry him but she couldn't leave him either.

Talina shone the penlight around, realizing that they were in some sort of cave. She almost didn't notice the narrow pathway on the other side. _Please be the way out of here._ She decided to find out if it was, leaving Leon behind in the sandy death trap. She moved quickly between the narrow walls of the cave, the rocks scraping against her arms as she went.

A few minutes later, Talina finally reached the other end. She had to stop short, finding that the pathway ended suddenly. Going any further would mean falling 100 yards straight down. It also meant joining the party that was going on down there. Hundreds of strange men were gathered about, holding torches and yelling. There focus was on a man, normal in shape and size. _Not too bad looking either._

Talina mentally kicked herself, pushing the thoughts from her head. He was the enemy, no doubt. And anyway, there was a beautiful woman at his side, her hand resting on his shoulder.The man started talking and the barbaric shouting of the others faded.

"Attention all..." he demanded, speaking into a small microphone. "As most of you already know, the male intruder has arrived and with_out_ the goods. This means we have no use for him whatsoever. This means your free to..."

The man stopped talking, as if he changed his mind about something, "Torture him."

At the sound of that, the large men became excited and the cave was filled with commotion. Dark laughter echoed off the walls as the men planned their ways to bring pain to Leon. Talina swallowed the lump in her throat, backing away into the narrow pathway. She turned around and rushed back towards her partner.

Leon coughed as he opened his eyes. He instantly felt the throbbing pain in his head, as he slowly sat up.

"Leon!" Talina knelt beside him, relieved to find him concious again. Her smile faded when he looked at her, squinting from her penlight. His expression was full of pain and agony.

"What the hell?" Leon looked around the dark cave, suddenly remembering the fall. He looked at Talina again, "Was there a hole in the ground?"

Talina pushed a stray hair from his eyes, "Yes, there was."

Leon moaned as he forced himself to his feet. Although Talina knew he should rest, she also knew there was no time. She shone her penlight towards the narrow escape route, "That's the only way out-"

"Good then let's go." Leon said, falling down to his knees as he attempted to walk.

"Leon!" Talina grabbed his arm, pulling him back to his feet. Leon leaned against her with most of his weight, trying to keep his eyes open. Talina sighed, "It's not good...and on so many levels."

"We have... to find Ashley..." Leon responded, trying to ignore the horrific headache he had. He felt himself slipping in and out of conciousness as he tried speaking. "Ashley..."

Finally, Leon closed his eyes and surrendered to the blackness that overtook him. Talina gently laid him down, realizing that he might be closer to dying than she'd let herself believe.

"I'm sorry." Talina whispered, standing up. She turned away from him and walked back towards the pathway, hoping the men would leave soon. So that she could too.


	4. It's My Job

Disclaimer: **Who owns Resident Evil? Not ME!**

Title: **Escaping Fate**

Rating: **T**

Summary: **Losing Umbrella was losing everything, and Albert Wesker wants it back. Without the money or power to reestablish Umbrella, Wesker must take desperate measures to get what he wants. Having a highly skilled agent, Ada Wong, by his side, he finds a way; kidnap the president's daughter for ransom.**

Chapter Four: **It's My Job**

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short but you guys have been waiting long enough for an update, right? You guys rock! Enjoy!

-------------------------------

Ashley ran down the marble steps, jumping the last three and sprinting through the small foyer. She pushed the door open and ran outside, dashing down the stairs, down the walkway and into the thick forest.

The dry branches slapped across her face and arms as she ran, but she ignored them. When Ashley believed that she had put a good amount of distance between her and the mansion, she slowed down to a walk. She was breathing heavy- and loud, compared to the silent forest.

_What the hell am I gonna do now?_

Ashley was pissed off at Wesker, and as usual, acted on impulse. She looked around at the creepy trees, feeling the cool of the night coming. Ashley began wondering if staying with Wesker was the safer alternative. It was too late now, she didn't know which direction led back. And even if she did, she was bound to run into one of those huge men.

Ashley shivered, picturing the giant men coming towards her. If it wasn't for Wesker, she'd already be dead. _If it wasn't for Wesker I'd be home right now too._

Ashley stopped walking when she noticed three of the frightening men up ahead. She stepped sideways to hide behind a tree.

_Snap!_

The men turned their heads simutaneously, hearing the branch under her boot crack. Ashley's eyes widened, she turned around and began running again, this time her adrenaline pushing her faster and faster. But it was no use, one of the men wrapped his hand around her arm and pulled her backwards.

"Ahhhh!" Ashley screamed as the man threw her against a tree. One of the other men grabbed her around her neck, laughing as he raised her into the air.

_Bam bam bam!_

The man dropped Ashley, turning around to see Leon shooting at him. Leon shot again, hitting the man right in the face. He shot him again and again until he was out of ammo. The man scowled, falling to his knees and onto his face. The other men mumbled something to eachother and turned towards Ashley. They ran quickly towards Ashley, breaking through the crowded trees.

Leon put his gun back in the holster and ran towards Ashley. He leaned down and held out his hand. Ashley grabbed his gloved hand, a huge smile spreading across her face, "Leon..."

"Come on!" Leon said, pulling Ashley through the forest. He sprinted as fast as he could, but the men were right on their heels. Ashley held on tightly to Leon's hand, trying her hardest to keep up with him. She didn't want to find out what would happen if their hands slipped apart.

Leon sprinted even faster, and Ashley barely felt her boots hitting the rocky, dirt ground. Her legs grew numb as her adrenaline pushed her forward. She shot a glance backwards, seeing that the men fell somewhat behind. Leon noticed a giant boulder up ahead and darted towards it, trying to get out of sight. He pulled Ashley quickly behind the boulder and held her against his body, as her body struggled to rejuvenate itself.

Leon held his breath, keeping completely still as he leaned against the boulder. Seconds later, the large men darted by, screaming out in frustration. When the yelling finally faded, Leon exhaled. He took a step backwards, breaking his body apart from hers.

Ashley looked at Leon, and even after all she'd gone through and all the pain she felt, she couldn't help but smile, "You came."

"Of course I came," Leon replied, grabbing her hands. He leaned towards her, staring deeply into her brown eyes. "It's my job."

Ashley sighed, taking her hands back. _Right, it's your job._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ada Wong sat on Wesker's desk, beside the computer he was furiously typing on. She had only been working with him for three months now, right after she left the Organization. After being surrounded by incompetant assholes for so long, it was her only choice to leave. That's when she made contact with Wesker, a man she'd enjoyed working with before.

He hadn't been too happy with her, after she'd given him a fake sample of Las Plagas. He even threatened to kill her. But after Ada promised him that she could help him reestablish Umbrella, he asked no further questions.

"I'm growing tired of waiting," Ada said, interupting the constant typing. "Just send the soldiers to fetch the girl. Leon can go, we don't need him."

"Why does it seem that you still fancy that dirtbag?" Wesker asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't _fancy_ anyone," Ada replied, rolling her eyes. "I don't feel the need to wait around either."

"Well if Kennedy doesn't have the money then we're screwed!" Wesker slammed his fist onto the desk. "Sooner or later they'll be sending the national guard!"

"No they won't," Ada responded, calmly. She slid off of the desk and landed on Wesker's lap. "Because the President damn well knows that if he did we would slice his little girl in a second. That's why we need Leon to call for someone else to bring the money, forwarning them that any little trick they try to pull will result in a gruesome death for precious Miss Graham."

"You're right dear," Wesker replied, relaxing a little. "Have the men fetch Kennedy and Ashley."

Ada slowly removed Wesker's sunglasses, revealing his bright red eyes. He looked away from her, as if he were ashamed of them. Ada put her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. It was surprising that a man so cold and distant actually had one. Then again she was the same way, and her heart was there. And it was telling her something right now. Ada rarely cared for another human being, and when she did it angered her. There was nothing more distracting than love.

Ada stood up and walked towards the door, keeping her appearance as confident as usual. Although, inside it was killing her that she cared for someone who didn't return those feelings. He wasn't even capable.

She opened the door; a guard was standing outside, another one of the men that had been injected with the E Virus. The E Virus was one of the many experients Wesker had his scientists working on. The main part of the E Virus was Cyclostanozol, the active ingredient found in steroids, which caused never ending muscle growth. The reason the men could be easily controlled was unknown.

Ada approached the guard,"Your orders are to find Subjects A and B, alert the rest of the men. You must bring them back to me unharmed."

The guard nodded, "What about Subject C miss?"

Ada smirked, a devious idea forming in her head, "Bring her here as well."

She watched the guard walk past her, heading outside to do as she told him. _Five times my size and yet so pathetic. _Ada shook her head, walking back into the room.

"Something wrong?" Wesker asked, putting his sunglasses back on.

Ada looked at him, her heart tearing inside her. She could kill him for how he made her feel. It would be easier that way. Kill him. Get over it. Move on. Ada sighed heavily, "If only you knew."

"How do you mean?" Wesker asked, confused by her response.

Ada ignored him, turning around and walking out of the room. Wesker watched as she let the door close behind her. Wesker frowned, wondering what her issue was. One thing was for sure though, it better not be this Leon who was getting to her. Wesker wanted to kill him enough as it was, but for him to steal Ada's attention. That'd sent Wesker over the edge.

Wesker rose from his chair and slowly crossed the room, stopping at the window. He looked outside into the pure dark of the night.

"You'll be here soon enough Leon," Wesker breathed. "Then I can have my way with you."


End file.
